Wicked Hallucinations
Wicked Hallucinations is the ninth episode of Escape the Night. The episode requires a YouTube Red subscription, although sites can allow you to watch it for free. Official Description The guests find a mad man escaped from an asylum and must enter his violent and terrifying hallucinations in order to free him from the house. In the process, they discover who among them is in league with the evil of the house. Summary Months Before the Guests Arrived ''' In a sanatorium, a psychologist is using a Rorschach test to see how the mind of his patient is faring. As the patient talks about disturbing visions, he is shocked as a form of "learning". The testing continues on, with the patient getting shocked more and more as he describes his visions at length. His doctor does not believe in the hallucinations, and the patient, Vincent, slips the bonds of his chair, grabbing a scalpel and attacking the doctor where he sat, eventually making his way back to the Manor. '''Present Day: After placing the memento of Collin, the gold bar, on the mantle, the Guests look in the Priest's notebook for the next owner, who was Vincent, with the clue being that he could be found in the attic, a floor that they have not explored yet. Hesitating slightly, the Guests entered his room, finding Vincent inside, bound in a straitjacket. He told the Guests that to free him from the house, they needed to face three of his hallucinations, and he gave them a map to the Manor grounds, the map showing them the three locations that they had to go through. The map led them to the Greenhouse, where they had to sift through the potted plants in order to recover body parts to create a "Plant Man", all the while a zombie was reaching through the holes in the greenhouse walls to scare them. Once the monster was created, it easily dispatched the zombie, and the Guests claimed the first key. They were then directed to a circle of stones, where a masked swords woman stood, with masks hanging from the rocks around her. The Guests had to find five masks that fit the riddle that was read on the inside of the mask, but if they got one wrong, they were forcibly removed from the hallucination and had to wait for the others to return to the real world. They missed on the first mask, but had a second chance in exchange for the burlap sack that hid Oli's face. They got the next three right before picking another wrong mask, and Oli was forcibly removed from the hallucination. The remaining members found the next to last mask before realizing that the final mask was on the swords woman. They removed her mask, and all that she had were eyes: her ears, nose, and mouth were gone. Having been unmasked, the swordsmen chased the group from her grotto and back to the house, where Oli rejoined them. They then found the last clue, which brought the party back down to the basement for Vincent's most deadly hallucination. Each party guest put their own name into the hat to discourage any hard feelings, with Lele and Oli being chosen; Joey teamed with Lele while Eva teamed with Oli. They were brought down to the doctor's electroshock chamber, where two "learning" chairs were set up. Lele and Oli sat in the chairs while Joey and Eva tried to toss metal rings into the posts in front of the chairs. Every miss shocked the occupants of the chairs, and if one team did not complete before the time limit of a half hour, both Lele and Oli would die due to the short circuiting of the chairs. It was a hard fought duel, but in the end, Eva and Oli won, Lele's chair overloading and killing her. The three remaining Guests brought the keys back to Vincent, unlocking the straightjacket and freeing him, not before Vincent called out Arthur, the chief of staff at the Manor. Vincent turned to Joey and said that he warned the group, which leads back to a flashback from Ungodly Machine, and Vincent's note. Arthur is in league with the evil, and as the episode closes, the Guests are running for their lives. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Eva Gutowski * Oli White * Lele Pons * Arthur * Sarah * Vincent Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Ninth episodes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Resurrected Characters